


One Way to Get a Date

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Neville's friends help him get a few moments alone with Ginny so he can ask her to Hogsmeade. Ginny has a few plans of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for Scribbulus Ink's "I Don't Want to Die a Virgin" challenge. Both Neville and Ginny are under 18 in this fic and therefore may be unlawful in your country of origin. Also, since it was originally written in 2004 the fic contains AU elements.

Neville stormed into the dormitory and threw himself on the bed, where he lay glaring up at the canopy. Nearby, Seamus and Dean exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Ginny turned you down, didn't she," Dean said.

"I never had the chance to ask her," Neville muttered. He looked at the other two boys with tragic eyes. "I sat down next to her, and not five minutes later Ron was there with us." He fell back on the pillows and sighed. "I'm never going to get to ask her to come to Hogsmeade with me at this rate."

"You could always ask someone else, you know," Seamus offered dubiously.

"I don't want to ask anyone else." Neville's gaze returned to the canopy. "It's Ginny Weasley, or no one." He sighed again. "If I could only get her alone for just a few minutes without Ron coming over to play the menacing big brother, it would make things easier."

"So maybe you won't have a date for Hogsmeade," Seamus said bracingly. "There's always the House Cup match coming up. You could always ask her then, after the game. Maybe Ron won't notice, with the crowds of students."

"He'll notice," Neville said. "Trust me; I tried that at the last Quidditch match. It didn't work. He practically escorted her to the changing rooms before I could even get close."

"I don't understand why you think this is so difficult," Dean said, cocking his head to one side. "I went out with her for part of our sixth year, after all, and I still seem to have all of my working parts intact."

Neville sat up and met the other boy's eyes. "Yeah, but you were the last. Ron's been so overly protective of his dear baby sister, everyone's afraid to approach her now. I know for a fact that Colin Creevey is counting the days until we leave school so he can ask her out next year, when Ron will be gone. None of the resident males have a chance with him breathing down their necks."

"I know she watches you when she thinks Ron's not looking," Seamus noted. "I know she's getting frustrated with his behavior. Personally, I'm just waiting for that legendary Weasley temper to kick in."

Neville lifted one shoulder in a fatalistic shrug. "I'll go to Hogsmeade alone, I guess. I've done if before. I'm used to it." He got off the bed and pulled out his bookbag. "I'm going to go back down to the common room and work on my Transfiguration essay."

"He's going to stare wistfully at Weasley over his textbook, is more like," Dean said after he had gone. "She'll stare back. Everyone knows about it except Ron. It doesn't seem right that he can snog Luna whenever he wants, but Ginny can't even look at a guy without hearing about it. Neville should have a chance at her. He's a decent bloke. You know he'd do anything in his power to make her happy."

"You know, maybe we should do something to help them along," Seamus said. A mischievous gleam sparkled in his eyes. "I think I know just the thing."

A few minutes later Dean sat back, his expression openly admiring. "You know, if Ron ever finds out, he'll kill us. Hell, maybe Neville will kill us for him!"

"Then again, he'll probably be too grateful for the opportunity we're going to give him." Seamus smiled smugly. "If Neville Longbottom doesn't have a date to Hogsmeade after this weekend, it won't be anybody's fault but his own!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The May afternoon was sunny, bright, and balmy; perfect weather for a Quidditch match, especially this last match of the season, pitting Gryffindor against a surprisingly strong Hufflepuff team for the House Cup. Neville made his way into the stands, hoping to get a prime spot.

"Neville! Over here!" He saw Seamus and Dean waving him over to where they were seated. There was a space next to them; apparently, they had decided to save him a spot. He pushed his way past a knot of third years and joined them.

"Thanks for saving me a spot," he said. "I think every student at Hogwarts decided to show up for the match today!"

Seamus leaned over. "I snagged a few bottles of butterbeer to share during the match," he said in a stage whisper. "They're heavy, though, with me being the only one toting them about. Do you mind if I slip a couple into your robe pockets?"

"Erm…sure, go ahead." Neville was barely paying attention, anxiously scanning where the players were supposed to appear. Quidditch matches were the only times he could watch Ginny as much as he wanted without worrying about drawing unnecessary attention from Ron. He felt Seamus' hand slip into the pocket where he usually carried his wand. When it withdrew, there was a distinct change in weight. He could hear the bottles as they clinked against each other.

"I gave you three bottles." Seamus straightened, scanning the crowds with exaggerated interest. Neville knew he was actually looking to see whether or not they had attracted the notice of any of the professors. Fortunately, all their attentions seemed to be focused elsewhere. "Good. They didn't see us." Seamus grinned. "What's a Quidditch match without alcohol, though?"

"Just make sure Granger doesn't see us," Dean said. "She'll confiscate it."

"I'll be careful," Neville assured them.

The game was long and hard-fought, with many heroics from both sides; but in the end Harry caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor the House Cup yet again. The Gryffindor side of the stands erupted into chaos, sweeping down onto the pitch. Neville started to go along, but Dean held him back.

"You'll never find Ginny in that mess," he said. "Wait until the crowd thins a bit. In fact, why don't you just wait here? I'll come back for you, and Seamus and I will distract Ron for a little while so you can ask Ginny about Hogsmeade."

"You'd do that?"

Dean's lips quirked in an almost-smile. "Yes, we would, and we are. Seamus and I think you'd be perfect for Ginny. Who knows what could happen?" The almost-smile became a grin. "Just…stay where you are." He slipped away into the crowd.

Neville finished his butterbeer while he waited, torn between waiting for Dean and leaving on his own search for Ginny. Seamus and Dean had always been friendly towards him during their years together at Hogwarts, but he had been the victim of more than one of their pranks during that time as well. He decided that this time they were serious. He still had two bottles of butterbeer in his pocket, after all, and Seamus was never one to let good butterbeer go to waste.

Listening, he could hear several of the students singing yet another refrain of 'Weasley Is Our King'. From his vantage point, he saw Ron then Harry leave the changing rooms. Seamus met them and said something Neville couldn't hear, but his words certainly seemed to galvanize the people close by, because moments later both Ron and Harry were aloft, carried towards the castle on countless shoulders. Neville smiled as Ron drew further and further away from the Quidditch changing rooms, where Ginny was.

Dean reappeared a few moments later, beckoning for Neville to join him. "She's the last one in there," he whispered hurriedly, "and by now she's probably finished dressing. You'll have the place to yourselves."

Neville felt his stomach twist nervously as the moment he'd so often prayed for finally arrived. "What if she says no, after all the trouble you went through?"

"I don't think so," Dean assured him. "She's in on the plan. We had Natalie McDonald act as a go-between for us so Ron wouldn't get suspicious."

Now that he thought about it, Natalie and Ginny had spent more time than usual together, giggling. His hopes lifted.

Seamus met them at the changing room entrance. They were the only ones there, as everyone else was either trickling away from the stands back to the castle, or had already returned. "She's inside," he whispered, giving Neville a small push. "Go on."

"I don't know how to repay you." Neville looked at the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Dean said, smiling broadly. "Now go!"

Hesitantly, Neville pushed open the door to the changing rooms. The girls' quarters were on the left, he knew. He stepped inside, letting the door fall closed behind him. "Ginny?"

He heard a soft gasp followed by a flurry of motion. "Neville?" he heard her call out. "Is that you?"

"Seamus and Dean said you'd be here."

"Hold on a moment…"

Neville stepped further inside and peered in. His jaw dropped. "They told me you'd finished dressing!"

Ginny straightened hurriedly, one hand gripping the fluffy white towel that was all she wore. "Well, they lied." Her dark red hair, still damp from her shower, fell sleekly over her shoulders.

Neville could feel his face redden. Merlin and Circe, if Ron found him now, he was a dead man. "I–I'll just wait outside until you're done," he said, backing away. Spinning on his heel, he retraced his steps to the door leading outside. Wrapping a hand around the handle, he tried to pull it open.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried again, with no luck. He reached into his pocket for his wand, hoping a simple 'Alohomora' would do the trick. His fingers found the two remaining butterbeers he hadn't drunk during the game, and nothing else. His wand was gone.

He swore loudly. Seamus had to have stolen his wand when he put the bottles in his pocket.

Ginny's head peeked around the corner. "Problems?"

"We're locked in, and Seamus took my wand." The truth was always best, his Gran had always told him.

"What?"

"We're locked in."

Ginny's head disappeared. A moment later he heard her swear also, albeit much more colorfully than he had done.

He went back into the girls' changing room. "Is your wand gone too?"

"Natalie McDonald," Ginny said, pronouncing each syllable carefully. "When I get my hands on that girl, I'll–I'll–oh, I don't know what, but it'll be something awful! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

Neville sat down on a nearby bench, trying to look anywhere but at Ginny's nearly-nude body. He was less successful with getting his own to behave. The erection he'd got upon first seeing her wearing nothing but the towel and a few water droplets showed no signs of going away anytime soon. He squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. "Umm…what wasn't supposed to happen like this?" he asked.

Ginny sighed and flopped down beside him. The towel rode up, revealing an astonishing amount of leg. Neville's cock twitched at the sight, and he stifled a groan. He was going to kill Seamus and Dean when he saw them next, he thought, always assuming Ron didn't kill him first.

"What wasn't supposed to happen like this?" Neville repeated.

Ginny stood again, pacing back and forth across the tile floor. "You're leaving Hogwarts after this year. I'll probably never see you again. There's a war coming, and you could die, or I could die, and oh Merlin, I don't want to die a virgin!"

Neville blinked. "What?"

"There. I've said it." Ginny turned to face him, her chin set. "I don't want to die a virgin, and furthermore, I've decided that you're the best person to help take care of that problem for me." Her gaze searched his for a moment, and she appeared to wilt slightly. "You don't think I'm pretty, do you?"

"I–I–"Neville swallowed. "Ginny, I think you're the prettiest girl in the school. But why me?"

Ginny looked away shyly. "Because I've had a crush on you since fourth year." She looked up at him again through her lashes. "So…will you do this for me? So I can remember you?" And before Neville could reply she let the towel drop.

It suddenly became rather difficult for Neville to breathe. She was everything he'd imagined her to be, late at night in bed as he masturbated. Seeing her offer herself so freely to him was a wet dream come true. He found himself reaching out with one hand to cup a breast, his thumb rubbing lightly over a nipple, and Ginny stretched, catlike beneath the caress.

"I'll–I'll try to make it good for you," Neville whispered before gathering her to him. He looked around. "Where do you want to do this? The floor's too hard."

"Towels." Ginny pulled back. "Grab every towel you can find in the boys' changing room. Grab the uniforms too, while you're at it. I'll get the rest in here."

A few minutes later they'd built a nest of towels and every article of clothing they could find, including Neville's own robes. He heard the clink of bottles as his robes joined the pile and remembered the butterbeers Seamus had left for him. Thoughtful lad, Neville thought wryly. Devious, but thoughtful.

Ginny pulled him down to her and began kissing him with wild, albeit clumsy enthusiasm. Now that she'd finally succeeded in getting him as naked as herself, she seemed determined to go through with this mad scheme as quickly as possible. Neville broke off a kiss, breathing hard. "Ginny, slow down! If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Gently, he coaxed her onto the pile of towels, before stretching out beside her. He began kissing her, first on the lips before moving to the graceful column of her throat. Ginny's fingers threaded through his hair. "That tickles," she said. "But it tickles in a good way."

"Glad you like it," Neville murmured against her skin. He continued kissing a path down her chest, ignoring the whimsical urge to kiss every freckle he found there. From there he moved laterally to one breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, hearing Ginny's gasp as he rolled it around his tongue. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

"That feels good," she said breathlessly. "Do it some more!"

"All right." Neville moved to the other breast, devoting equal time and attention to it as he had the first one. He let one hand creep downward, stroking over the slight swell of her belly before cupping her mound. Ginny tensed for a moment, but when nothing happened she relaxed once again beneath his ministrations.

_You're wasting time. Ron could be here at any moment!_

Neville ignored the warning voice. If he was going to die today at her brother's hands, he would do it a happy man. He began kissing his way down her belly, and Ginny's hands tightened even further in his hair. It was beginning to hurt, but it was a pleasant ache.

He rested his cheek on her mound, feeling the crisp curls there, and looked up at Ginny, who lay there with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Do you want me to go on?"

_Say yes…_

"Oh, yes, please do," she said. "It feels wonderful so far."

"Then you'll really like this next part."

Neville slid down until his head lay between her legs. Carefully, he parted her, sliding a finger between her folds. Ginny made a whimpering sound, which became a high keening wail as Neville began licking at her with his tongue. Her hands found his hair again, and this time she clutched at him so tightly he thought she was going to pull it out of his scalp. He let out a pained yelp.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ginny gasped. "Neville, more! Don't you dare stop now!"

"No, ma'am," Neville said, grinning, and resumed caressing her with his tongue, listening to her breathless cries and moans, waiting until her hips began moving of their own accord before deliberately inserting a finger into her. She was incredibly tight, clamping down almost painfully on the digit as he began stroking in and out. With deliberate care he added a second finger, redoubling his efforts with his tongue. He found her secret nub and worked it, feeling Ginny tense; her breathing becoming erratic as he guided her towards release.

She came explosively, calling his name, her hips bucking against his fingers. Neville was so hard it hurt. He rose up, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Last chance, Gin," he said. "There won't be any going back after this."

"I know," she replied, her voice small. "I'm ready. Really."

Gritting his teeth, Neville guided his cock, until just the head disappeared into her. He closed his eyes, sweat breaking out on his forehead. She was so wet, so tight. He swallowed, hating what was coming next.

"Ginny," he said hoarsely. "Look at me."

She did, and he pushed himself the rest of the way into her with a single stroke. She made a tiny noise, deep in her throat, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry…" Neville closed his eyes. "But I've heard that it's…supposed to get better…after this…" It was all he could do to keep still, to let Ginny acclimate herself to the feel of him inside of her. He could feel her flex around him, tiny muscle contractions fluttering along his length.

"You're right," Ginny said after a moment. She squeezed around him, quite deliberately; and Neville almost lost it then and there. The girl was a natural. "It does feel better now."

Neville began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but once Ginny got the hang of moving her hips in counterpoint he gradually increased the pace. She kept squeezing around his cock at odd moments, as if making sure he was really there; that it wasn't her imagination. He hoped he wasn't disappointing her.

"Don't…do that, it's…" He gasped as she did it again. "…driving me crazy…"

"Oh, good," Ginny said, sounding breathless herself. "I was hoping… it would. You feel wonderful, by the way." And she tightened around him once more.

"Ginny!" He wasn't going to last. He wasn't, he wasn't, he…

He thrust into her one final time and stiffened, throwing his head back as he came, feeling as though all of his insides were pouring out of him. Damned if she didn't squeeze him again, just before he withdrew and flopped down on his back beside her.

Neville couldn't speak for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling, unable to believe his incredible good fortune. He had just taken Ginny Weasley's virginity, and Ron still hadn't come looking for his sister. He might survive this yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. "I didn't hurt you too much?"

Ginny propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at him with a self-satisfied smile. "I'm better than okay," she replied. "It's a bit stickier than I imagined it to be, but not bad. In fact," she added, her smile widening, "I'm hoping we get another opportunity. Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? I've been waiting forever to get you alone long enough to ask."

Neville stared at her. "You do? You have? I've been trying for weeks to get close enough to ask!" He sat up, barely aware of the lopsided grin on his face. "So, you want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me?"

Ginny looked up at him demurely. "I'd love to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later, Neville and Ginny were rescued from the Quidditch changing room.

Ron charged in, obviously fearing the worst, followed closely by Dean, Seamus, and Natalie. He was met by Neville and Ginny, sitting side by side on one of the benches, each of them drinking a butterbeer. Behind Ron, Seamus arched one questioning eyebrow and received the tiniest of smiles in reply.

"It's about time you got here," Neville said. "Ginny and I were beginning to think we'd be stuck here all night."


End file.
